Changes
by Lucy Marie Swan
Summary: Summary: Bella Swan had it all. The ride, the clothes and the looks. Until one day she comes home to her father packing boxes "We're moving" he said, looking in different. Sorry guys I really suck at these things… was an english paper. Brody Edward


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary: Bella Swan had it all. The ride, the clothes and the looks. Until one day she comes home to her father packing boxes "We're moving" he said, looking in different. Sorry guys I really suck at these things…**

**Chapter one**

My life is officially over. I looked at the dingy tan and sneered. Sighing, I walked around taking a private tour of the rotten milk smelling house. It was already furnished with furniture that didn't really match anything. Walking into the kitchen, I saw that the pots hanging from the ceiling were rather dull instead of the shining sterling silver I was used to. I looked out the sliding glass door, and saw a beautiful lake. It was a deep blue color and it glistened when the sun hit it.

I walked back to the dirty mustard yellow colored living room, to get my camera out its bag. I saw something out of the corner of my eye but thought nothing of it, until I felt it crawl across my feet. It felt prickly and fast. I looked down and saw a huge, brown cockroach. I let out an ear piercing scream, and scrambled onto one of the green couches.

"What's wrong!" my dad said running into the room.

"Th-th-there was this… and it was huge and crawled over my foot!" I cried

'What was it Bella?" He asked exasperated.

"A cockroach!" I wailed.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Bella, get off the couch and go grab one of the thousand boxes you brought please?"

"Wait, you mean I have to carry my own luggage in?" I raised my eyebrows in frustration.

"Yes I told you things were going to be different here. Now go before it gets dark."

"B-b-but Daddy!" I stomped my foot and he rolled eyes walking out of the room. This is my well-being were talking about! He can't just make me go haul luggage like… like some kind of poor person!

"If you don't get it now the raccoons will shred it up."

"Fine, but I'm _only_ getting my clothes and shoes!" I yelled stomping out of the house. _Beep Beep Beep. _The sound of the alarm clock jerked me out of sleep and I tumbled out of the downy, but lumpy bed. I groaned as I hit the ground, bringing the alarm clock with me. I looked at the clock and shrieked "7:00!" I stood up and found a note on my desk from dad.

_Bella,_

_I got you a job in town. The directions are below. I hope you have a nice day._

_I love yo-_

I crumbled the note and threw it at my window, and went to take shower

As if I didn't hate this hell hole enough and had no clue where I was going, he was making me walk. I turned left at the end of my street like the directions said to. Once I reached the end of the list I looked up at my new occupation.

"Red Robin?" A giant red bird stormed out of the double doors and went towards its car. I debated on going inside or not. After five minutes I decided to go in. I had no choice seeing as my feet were killing me, so I proceeded inside.

"Hi there. Welcome to Red Robin, How can I help you?" a handsome hunky man with intense emerald eyes and lucid bronze hair asked.

"I... um I'm for the job opening," I said ashamed.

"Oh, you must be Isabella, I'm Edward, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, but I refused to accept it. Who knows where his hand has been. He tried to play it off by rubbing the back of his head.

"Bella." I corrected

"Bella" he corrected "well we need you to take this here sign , and show it to every car outside."

"Alright sounds easy enough." I snatched the sign and headed toward the exit.

"Wait!" he called out, "You're gonna need this." he lifted his arm and had in his hand was the most hideous looking vibrant red bird costume.

"You have got to be kidding me." Suddenly I found it hard for myself to breath. He gave me a faint smile and nudged the robins head at me. I held my hand out for the costume, and followed Edward to the supply closet to change.

"I thought I was supposed to be a waitress." I grumbled to myself.

"Well all of us have to go through this." He explained sheepishly.

"When was the last time this thing was dry cleaned?" I asked trying to sip up the back, but Brody beat me to it. He zipped it up and led me out of the cramped space.

"Here you go." he said, as he lead me through the doorway. I stepped onto the curb near the main street, and held up the heavy sign. People honked, pointed their fingers and laughed viciously.

_Real mature. _I thought to myself. Though I knew deep inside, that was me not only a week ago. The one who would drive by in the red convertible making fun of people trying to make a living. As I was holding the sign I had the epiphany that my life was never going to go back the way it used to be. This would be my job 'till I got into college. I sat down on the curb and chucked the sign in the grass. After removing my robins head (or mask of shame), I locked my arms around my feather covered knees and cried.

"Loser!" someone yelled throwing a chunky strawberry shake at me. I didn't bother to shake out the fresh strawberries out of my hair.

"Bella?" A voice behind me asked.

I stood up and brushed the back of my legs. "Sorry I got hot." I sniffled putting on the smelly robins head. "It wont happen again."

"Um, I'm not Mr. Munoz, but it's alright. Your shifts over, did you want to go inside and clean up?"

"Yeah, thanks Edward." I said gently.

After I changed out of the stinky costume I gathered my bag and made my way home, following the directions backwards.

Walking alone made me paranoid. I always felt like someone was following me. I sped up my pace and clutched the bag to my side. A car honked and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Bella! Wait up!" It was Edward.

"Oh hey." I said brushing my hair up in a ponytail.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Um. I think I can get it."

"Let me give you a ride please, it'll make me feel better."

"Ok." I replied unsure.

"I don't bite."

I got in the truck, and buckled my seatbelt. Edward gave me a huge smile, and put the truck in drive. I stretched out my sore legs and kicked off my torturous heels.

"Why did you wear heels? It's a burger place." Edward asked.

"I thought I had an interview, instead I bound around as a giant red bird." I replied coldly.

He was quiet the rest of the way to my house. I immediately regretted what I said, and turned toward Edward. "I'm sorry. I'm having a real bad week."

"Its okay." he said softly, "we all have them, right?"

"Right. So why do you work at that shi- I mean place?"

"Well, I'm saving up for a Mustang." he said sheepishly. "You?"

"My dad lost his job, and so we had to move here. He volunteered me to work there." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "So is this it?"

He'd stopped in front of the dingy house, and looked at it.

"Yep." I sighed. "well anyway thanks for the ride. I appreciate it."

Turning off the engine, he stepped out of the truck, and opened my door.

"Thank you." I said with a smile "but you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. I'm a gentlemen." He smiled back. "It's in my blood."

"Thanks again." I said stepping out of the truck. "soo do you wanna come in?"

"Uh… Sure, if that's ok with you." He replied sheepishly.

"It's fine." I said leading him up the old creaky steps. "Just try not to be to disgusted. It's painted horribly."

"I highly doubt that. I'm pretty sure that whoever did it, did an excellent job doing it."

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

**A/N: I'm back! And I'm searching for searching for a beta! Whoevers willing please PM me!**


End file.
